Hazel
by Caffiene-K
Summary: A few years after Johanna Beckett is killed, Castle and Beckett see each other in a club, and somehow he ends up with her phone. Semi-based off a tumblr prompt, pre-precinct.
1. Romeo

_A/N: Okay guys so some people have requested that I do some more stories, so here's one that I've been working on. And for those who are reading 'Unforgettable Summer' I will be updating very soon! Enjoy._

* * *

Chapte 1- Romeo

He hadn't even planned on going out. He had wanted to stay home, locked away in his study as he read rejection letter after rejection letter. Maybe he might've even watched a movie with his fiery-haired daughter.

Instead, Richard Castle had been forced out of the house by his mother, claiming that her son was dragging the house down.

That's what had led him here; a new club called Romeo's.

The line had been huge, nearly leading to the next block over. He had turned around as soon as he saw it, not even wanting to waste his time. It was only when a light, melodious voice floated through the air that he stopped.

"Hey blue shirt!"

Castle had looked down, confirming his button-down was indeed blue, before finding the voice.

She was looking straight at him. Her mouth curved up slightly.

Rick was speechless looking at her. She was tall, even without the heels. Her long legs stuck out of the black dress, clinging to her slim figure. Brown hair framed her face, the sharp lines of her cheekbones and dark, rimmed eyes.

She signaled him over to her and his feet willingly followed, automatically drawn to her. He saw her shoot the bouncer a dazzling smile, getting a nod in reply.

Rick felt himself getting pulled into the club, bright lights and blaring music invaded his senses, but he was only focused on the woman guiding him in.

She faced him, a smile planted on her face.

"What's your name?" She shouted over the music, her hand still gripped on his arm.

"It's uh Rick." He stammered. She let out a light laugh at his awkwardness.

"I'm Kate." She said. Her hand left his arm, and he instantly missed the warmth. She smiled at him once again, before dissapearing into the sea of people.

* * *

It had been over half an hour since he had seen her last.

Rick had been scanning the room from the bar, looking for Kate, but had come up empty.

There was really no point in staying there. Rick downed his last glass of scotch, before throwing the bartender some bills. He attempted to weave through the maze of people, but ended up being pushed to the other side of the bar. A certain conversation caught his attention.

"So since this club is called Romeo's, do you wanna be my Juliet?"

He noticed a tall, lanky guy, leaning on the counter, blocking the person he was talking to.

Rick heard the person snort in reply. "With pick up lines like that, I don't think you'll be getting a Juliet anytime soon."

It was Kate. His suspicions were confirmed when the lanky guy moved, revealing Kate.

Rick took his chance, sliding into the seat next to her. She didn't even acknowledge him, choosing to continue stirring her drink.

"What?" Kate snapped. Her tone was harsh, and Rick was taken back. "Sorry." She sighed.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded. "Just fine."

"You sure?"

"I don't even know you, why do you care?"

Kate looked to be mentally slapping herself, apologising once again.

Rick signalled to the bartender, giving his order, before turning back to Kate.

"My name's Rick, actually it's Richard Edgar Castle. My birth name is Richard Alexander Rodgers, but since I'm attempting, keyword attempting, to be an author, I changed it. I like skiing and mysteries. One of my favorite authors is Edgar Allen Poe, hence my middle name. I've lived in New York City pretty much my whole life. And there, you know some stuff about me." Rick finished, and even though she was looking down, he could see a hint of a smile.

"Anything else?" Kate questioned, with a smile. He thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "My turn. Well I'm Kate. My favorite color is purple. I've lived here most of my life too. I like having fun, and I want to be a journalist. Anything you want to add?"

"I know for a fact that something bad happened to you." Rick stated, almost casually.

Kate's features visibly hardened as Rick spoke. "What makes you say that?"

"Your smile doesn't quiet reach your eyes, most of your answers are probably lies, you never mentioned your family so maybe that's the bad part, and you shouldn't even be here."

Kate was annoyed and angry. "I have every right to be here."

Rick shook his head. "No you don't. You're too young and pretty and innocent. So tell me, why are you here?"

Kate sighed, walls down. Nobody knew her problems, and nobody wanted to listen. This was a chance she was going to take. "My name is Kate Beckett. My mom was Johanna Beckett, she was murdered 2 years ago. The police passed it off as a random attack and the killer's never been found. It's just me and my dad now, and things have been spiralling downward ever since. My dad copes the only way he knows: drinking. I barely have any friends, NYU students don't really like rich, snobby, Stanford transfers. I went from law to police academy. I party every night. If I'm not partying, I'm studying because the only thing I care about is justice for my mother. I know I'm reckless and stupid, but I'm not innocent. I'm anything but." Kate finished, her voice cracking throughout the rant. Tears were steadily trekking down her face, and she refused to look up.

"Kate-" Rick whispered. Her pain was overwhelming, so much that Rick had to blink his own tears back.

"I'm fine." Kate's voice was broken, signalling that her words were a lie.

"You're not fine, nobody should have to feel that much pain."

She looked at him, her mascara was running, but she was still beautiful.

Kate opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a ringing sound, barely audible over the club's music.

"I should get that." Kate grabbed the phone out of a purse, hidden behind her. Rick turned away, wanting to give her as much privacy as possible and instead, focused on counting the bottles on the shelf. He had been up to 47, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see Kate, placing her phone down, and picking up her glass. She downed it quickly, grimacing as she swallowed.

"That was my dad, I should be going."

"Are you okay?" The question had barely left his lips, before she dashed into the crowd. He sighed, downing his own drink and throwing some bills down.

Rick began to walk through the crowd, when he heard someone call out.

"Hey buddy! Your phone!" Rick heard someone yell. He turned to see the bartender waving a black phone.

"Thanks." Rick said tossing the phone in his pocket. He made his way through the sweaty bodies, making it outside and into the cold air. He heard his phone ringing, and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Who are you? And why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?" Rick asked, slightly confused.

"Rick?"

"Yes?" He said suspiciously.

"It's Kate, you have my phone." She whispered in a hushed tone. Rick was suddenly alert, hanging onto every word. He felt around in his pocket and pulled out an identical phone, only this one had a picture of his 6-year old daughter eating cake.

"Still there Rick?" Kate asked, his name flicking of her tounge.

"What? Yup, I'm-yup, still here." Rick stammered, pocketing his phone. Kate's laugh floated through the reciever and Rick couldn't help but smile himself.

"So how am I going to get my phone." Kate whispered.

"Kate, why are you whispering?" Rick asked, signalling to a cab.

"My dad just passed out. I- I just don't want to deal with him waking up and taking it out on me." Kate admitted.

"Kate, does your dad abuse you?" Rick asked softly, the question nearly getting lodged in his throat.

"No. God no, Rick. Not physically, or on purpose. Sometimes he's just so...out of it, that he doesn't realize what's coming out of his mouth. He doesn't mean it." Kate sounded like she was trying to convince herself, more than him.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, I can take it." Her breath hitched and he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Kate-"

"So how am I going to get my phone?" Kate asked, cutting his question of care off.

"I could drop it off now?" He wanted her to say no. Her phone was the only think keeping them talking.

"I'm not sure. How do I know you're not some creep, like those guys of Taken?"

Rick easily laughed. "Fine, how 'bout I drop it off at the academy?"

"No, I'm in class all day."

There was only one other thing he could think of, this time he actually wanted her to say yes.

"Why don't you come over to mine, tomorrow night? You can grab your phone from mine, and we could maybe have dinner." He was hanging onto his last bit of hope. He wanted to hang onto the phone, but he wanted to see her too.

Kate seemed to be contemplating it, taking a few more extra seconds.

"What if you're a-"

"Creep?" It was Rick's turn to cut her off. "Look I promise I'm anything but. And don't worry there's gonna be someone there anyway."

"Really, who?"

"Alexis. My girl. She's beautiful, sweet, amazing. I don't know what I'd be without her." Rick bragged. His cab pulled up at his building. He paid and thanked the driver, before making his way inside.

"She sounds great." Kate replied, attempting to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She thought that he had felt something for her. She liked that someone had cared, but obviously it was apart of his personality. He already had someone special in his life.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?" She replied, faintly hearing the sound of keys and a door opening.

"Hey, where's Alexis?" Kate heard Rick talking to someone, but didn't hear any reply. "Sorry about that. I wanted her to talk to you, but she's asleep. So about tomorrow?" He sounded so hopeful, she couldn't say no.

"Tomorrow's fine, see you then Castle."

"So it's Castle now huh? What happened to Rick?" He asked in a teasing tone. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Night Rick."

"Sweet dreams Kate."

She hung the phone, her shoulders slumping. It was the first time in a while that she found someone who cared, someone that listened. It was a shame that his heart already belonged to someone else.

* * *

_A/N: Done. Don't worry Castle is not a creep, he's over 20, but under 25. I'm not sure of the age, but I've already written the second chapter. :)_


	2. Titus

_A/N: I felt so cool, because I had 3 reviews, (how geeky am I?) So here is the second chapter, quick update, I know but I'm planning on holding the next chapter. (Also because my laptop's getting fixed and I only have my sister's for one day.) Thanks to all who are with me in this story :) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Kate sighed. She sat up, a vivid nightmare interrupting her nap.

She had been exhausted when she came home, flopping down on the couch as soon as she was through the door.

The academy had been tough all day. It was prep time, nearing the end of the semester, so as well as the theory they did, there was a lot of physical. Mile runs, obstacle courses, all combined with the pounding headache she had woken up with, Kate was regretting last night.

Last night.

"Damn." Kate cursed, dragging her body up. She had to get her phone back from Rick, but still didn't know where he lived.

Kate shrugged it off. She would worry about that later, all she really needed was a shower

* * *

Kate clutched the piece of paper tight in her hands.

"Dad?" She called out, making her way to the lounge. Her father was sprawled out on the couch, a bottle of whisky in one hand and the remote in the other. She lightly shook him. "Dad, wake up."

Her father groaned in response and Kate took the bottle and remote out of his hands, placing them on the table behind her.

"Dad, I'm going out." Kate whispered. Her father sat up, waking up slowly.

"Kate." His breath smelled of whisky, not as strong as it had first been, which was a sign he was getting better. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll be back in a few hours." She felt guilty that she was leaving him, but was also looking forward to seeing Castle again.

"Kate, have fun." Her dad slurred. Kate pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks, now get some some sleep."

Kate made her way out the door, grabbing her purse on the way. She clambered into the cab, slipping the paper in her purse. She didn't really need it, she had already memorized his address.

* * *

Kate knocked on the door, hesitant in her actions. The door swung open, not a moment later, revealing the tall figure of Rick. His face lit up, a smile planted on his face. His eyes scanned her face, never floating down, unlike all the other sleazy guys, she noted. She felt self-concious in her dress, more covered than last nights, but still stopping just above her knee.

"Kate, hey." Rick smiled, stepping aside. Kate stepped into the loft, greeted by what looked like a couch fort. She shrugged out of her coat, thanking Rick when he hung it up.

"Sorry about the mess. Alexis and I were having some fun." The way he said it made her insides clench. His voice was filled with nothing but love and care. She felt selfish for wanting him to talk about _her_ like that.

Kate had forgotten that Castle had someone else in his life. The way he described her sounded like he loved her a lot. If they made couch forts together, then they were perfect for each other.

"So my phone?" Kate asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh right. It's in my-" Rick was about to reply when Kate heard a small voice call out. "That's Alexis. Do you mind grabbing your phone while I see what she needs? It's in my study, down the hall, second door on the right. It's probably on the desk or something." Rick hurried his sentence, dashing up the stairs.

Kate nodded to herself, following his directions until she was at the door. She pushed it open, finding a large space. There were books lined up against the wall, and a desk, holding a laptop and loose papers. Kate spotted her phone on the laptop.

The screen was on, and Kate couldn't help but look at what had been written.

"In a Hail of Bullets, by Richard Castle." Kate mumbled under her breath. She scrolled down the page, her eyes drinking in the words.

This was good, really good. It was something that she would've loved to read.

"Find your phone?" A voice spoke. Kate turned, face flushed, to see Castle leaning on the doorway.

"Yeah. Listen I didn't mean to-"

"Relax. I needed someone to read it. Someone with a different perspective, what did you think about it?" He asked casually.

"Meh, it was alright, but that's coming from a girl who loves mystery books." Kate said, not wanting to admit that she liked it.

"Just alright?" He gasped, clutching a hand to his chest melodramatically. "I'm attempting to get it published, but as you can see." Rick said more seriously, motioning to the pile of papers, and a framed paper on the wall. Kate stepped away from the desk and closer the frame.

"Seriously, you framed a rejection letter?" Kate asked, studying the words.

"Aha, it was my very first rejection letter, it makes me work harder."

"Work harder? Castle, you're a writer." Kate said, eyebrows raised.

"Writers have to work hard too. Anyway enough of this, dinner's ready and I was hoping you would stay." His voice was bordering on hopeful and Kate couldn't help but nod. "Great! You can meet Alexis!"

Castle grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room. He pulled her to the dining table.

"Pumpkin! I want you to meet someone." Castle shouted up the stairs.

Kate heard a squeal, followed by a flash of red hair, jumping into Castle's arms.

"Kate, this is Alexis. Alexis, this is Kate." Rick introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Alexis said shyly, reaching her arms around Kate, while still being attached to her father.

"Nice to meet you too." Kate replied, a smile instantly appearing.

Castle sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, she's a hugger." He put Alexis down. "Why don't you go set the table?"

The red head nodded. "Okay!" She yelled excitedly.

Kate was embarrassed. She couldn't believe that she had been jealous of a 6-year old, his daughter in fact.

Rick followed after Alexis, but stopped noting that Kate wasn't following. He turned to her, face red and hesitant.

"Alexis is your daughter?" Kate asked.

Rick's stomach dropped. Unlike all the other girls, Rick had bought home, he thought Kate was different. Most of them ran as soon as they heard he had a daughter.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you before. I thought you knew that Alexis was my daughter. If you want to leave then that's perfectly fine." Rick said chivalrously. Kate stepped forward.

"She's absolutely adorable. It's just the way you were describing her, I thought that she was a girlfriend or something." Kate said quietly.

Rick's smile was back on his face, as his eyes sparkled. "Miss Beckett, do I hear a hint of jealousy?"

Kate felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "I am not jealous."

Castle leaned in. "Many ladies have fallen victim to the charms of the Castle's." He whispered lowly.

Kate bit her lip, walking to where Alexis had headed. "So about that dinner?" She asked, facing Castle.

He all but ran, following her through the door and to the table.

Alexis had finished setting the plates down, the only thing she hadn't grabbed were the drinks.

"All done dad!" She said, smiling a toothless grin. Kate smiled as Castle kissed his daughter's head.

"Thanks a lot pumpkin."

The dinner consisted of a lot of talking. Kate had quickly learned that Alexis was a fierce talker.

"...but Gracie didn't even do anything wrong. Connor was the one that stole her scissors. It wasn't her fault that the sand bucket accidentally landed on his head." Alexis said innocently.

"Why did Gracie have scissors? She's 6." Rick asked.

"Dad, they were safety scissors. And we were doing arts and crafts." Alexis said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah, Castle. Just because you weren't allowed scissors 'til you were 10." Kate laughed, winking at him.

Castle pulled a face. "Actually I was 8. And no fair! You two can't gang up on me."

Kate reached over, giving her a high-five.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Castle sighed.

This was the first time a dinner like this had gone smoothly for Castle. He'd admit that he had brought home many female 'companions.' But they never made it to dinner, all scared off by the fact they he had a daughter.

"Desert anyone?"

After dinner, Alexis was passed out on the couch in a food-induced coma, while Rick and Kate were clearing up.

"I think Alexis is passed out." Rick said, as he no longer heard his daughter's excited squeals.

"You know it's your fault." Kate said, putting a plate away.

"How?" Rick asked.

"She's in a food-induced coma, and because of desert seconds, she's probably going to get a stomach ache." Kate stated, turning to face him.

He was closer than she expected, only a step away from her. His hands made their way around her, to rest on the bench. He leaned in close, and Kate's eyes fluttered close, her breathing hitched. "Well if she's in a coma, she won't hear what's coming next."

"What's coming next?" Kate breathed. She could feel him, closer than ever.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rick pulled away with a smirk and Kate fought the urge not to hit him.

Face flushed, Kate made her way out of the kitchen, and to the door. "Dinner was great, but I should be going."

Rick followed after her, catching her just as she was slipping on her jacket. She reached for the door, but his hands covered hers. He turned her around, crushing his lips to hers.

Kate gasped, the motion involuntary. She balanced herself against the door, her knees growing weak, as the kiss intensified. "Castle." She gasped in surprise.

He pulled back, his eyes dark, and swirling with desire. "Goodbye kiss." He nodded. The action had surprised him too, and he didn't know if Kate had been okay with it. His fears were washed away when Kate threw her arms around his neck. She leaned in, her lips meeting his. They pulled away when they needed to breath.

"Goodbye kiss." Kate agreed, biting her lip. She opened the front door, then turned around, adjusting her jacket. "This was fun. Alexis is great." She breathed.

Rick leaned against the doorway. "Yeah, it was fun. Come by any time, Alexis loves you by the way."

Kate bit her lip, before smiling at him. "I might just take you up on that offer." She leaned in close, placing a quick kiss inches away from his mouth. "Night Castle."

He smiled. "Night Beckett." Her eyebrows raised at the nickname, but she didn't say anything, instead opting for a wave.

* * *

_A/N: Quick question, do you guys prefer him being called Rick or Castle? I like when she calls him Rick, but Castle is more original to the show._


	3. Hamlet

_A/N: Thank you all so much! You guys are so sweet. Here's chapter 3 for you._

_Enjoy_

_PS: STANA'S MARRIED! Sadly not to Nathan Fillion. And it was her birthday :) Her present to us can be signing that contract._

* * *

It had been 3 months since Beckett had last seen Castle. They had been texting a lot, but other than that, they had been to busy to see each other.

It was right on the end of the semester, so Kate had been focused on all the exams she had to do. She also had been keeping watch over her dad. She was helping him go to therapy, and the support-group meetings too. Her father was becoming more sober each and every day, he would only slip if something bad happened.

Castle had been busy with his writing and Alexis. He felt bad that he hadn't seen Kate in a month, but something was always in his way.

* * *

It was late Friday night, when Castle heard a knock on his door. He had planned on doing an all-night writing session, so armed with coffee and snacks, he had locked himself in his study.

Castle got up cautiously, making his way to the door. He grabbed the nearest weapon in the foyer; a golf club and opened the door slowly.

"Kate?"

Kate stood there, hands clenched together. Her makeup was smudged and tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked, before mentally slapping himself, she was obviously not okay. He moved aside, letting her walk in to the loft.

She turned to face him, forcing a shaky smile. "Castle, why do you have a golf club?"

He looked at the golf club, before putting it in a storage closet. "I thought you were some kind of intruder."

"Do you even play golf?"

"No, I try, but I'm not very good. That's not the point, what's the matter?"

Kate stepped closer to him, only a step away. She looked down. "I was at the academy, finishing a test I had missed. I got a text, saying my dad wasn't at his support meeting, so I went home. He was drunk and said some stuff. Then I came here."

"What did he-" Rick was cut off as Kate leaned in, her lips meeting his. She pulled away after a minute, leaning her forehead against his. "Kate." He whispered lowly.

"Rick, I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel anything. I need to feel something." She kissed him again, this time harder and more urgent. "Please." She pleaded.

They made it to the living room, still attached together. Hitting the living room couch, Kate climbed on top of Rick.

She tasted like vodka, he noted, when she slid her tongue into his mouth. The makeout session lasted a while, until Kate realized something. "Alexis." She breathed, climbing off and suddenly feeling very guilty.

Rick ran a hand through his hair. "She's with her mother, in Paris." He said, leaning forward.

"Paris?" Kate wondered, from the corner of the couch she had secured herself in.

"Yes, Paris. Her mother took her out of school, then flew her to Paris to meet her new boyfriend. My mother freaked when she went to pick her up." Rick sighed. Kate laughed, an unexpected gesture.

"She sounds great." Kate complimented sarcastically.

Rick nodded. "Kate, you can stay here if you want. There's a guest bedroom upstairs."

"Thanks, but I don't feel like sleeping." Kate sighed.

"Well you can come with me in my study, I planned on staying up and writing." He said, standing up.

"Me, in your study huh?" Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Mind out of the gutter, Miss Beckett." He smiled, holding out his hand.

She grabbed his hand, and instead of him pulling her up, she pulled him down to the couch. "Race to your study." She said, sprinting towards it. Rick laughed, getting up and following after.

She was waiting outside, leaning against the opposite wall. Rick moved to the door, pushing it open and stepping through. He looked back to her, seeing the apprehension and hesitancy in her eyes. Kate took a deep breath, before following him in.

Rick sat at his desk, while Kate planted herself in a chair of the side. She was drawing, and he couldn't help but stare.

"Stop that." Kate said, her eyes flickering up. Castle tore his eyes away quickly, hoping she didn't notice.

"Huh?"

"Stop staring. It's creepy." She said. Castle felt his face turning red, but was eased when he heard her laugh. "I'm kidding. It is creepy, but kind of cute."

Kate shook her head, her dark hair covering her face. "Don't you think it's kinda boring?"

"What?" Castle asked, looking over to Kate, who was spinning around in her chair.

"This. It's just so quiet. Is this how you always write?"

"It's either super quiet or really loud. I've never really found the middle ground." Castle shrugged.

"Well." Kate said, making her way over to him. She held out both of her hands, then pulled Rick up, when he grabbed them. "Why don't we make it fun?"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rick asked, holding her waist.

Kate grabbed his shirt, clutching it between her fisted hands. She leaned forward, close enough that Rick could smell the vodka and a slight hint of cherries. "I was thinking... ice-cream sundaes, and movies?" She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

Rick groaned, hugging her closer. "You are such a tease."

She winked, planting a brief kiss on his lips, before untangling herself. "So is that a yes?"

"That sounds great actually."

Kate locked his hand in hers, leading him into the kitchen. Kate went straight to the fridge, while Rick went to the cupboards. After a few minutes they placed all the stuff on the countertop.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Castle asked Kate.

"Yup, I'm usually the healthy type, but all I really want is sugar." Kate said. She grabbed her sundae bowl, the contents including: ice-cream, brownies, hot fudge sauce, whipped cream, and m&amp;ms.

Rick shook his head. Kate Beckett really was something.

* * *

"...And all of these are associated with Star Trek, which obviously proves that Star Trek beats Nebula 9, every time." Castle said triumphantly, feeling as though he had just won the argument that they'd been having for the last 2 hours. When he heard no reply, he looked over to Kate's corner. She was asleep, her hair spraying out from behind her, and onto the cushion. Her long eyelashes patted her cheeks, and Castle smiled at how innocent she looked.

He stood, scooping her up and holding her bridal style. "Night Kate." He whispered, placing her down on the bed.

* * *

_*Preview for next chapter*_

_"Kate I'm really sorry. She doesn't know you, but I know her well enough to say that she feels threatened by you." _

_"She's threatened by me? Why I'm nothing special." Kate said, looking down at her shoes. Rick lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. _

_"You are one of the most amazing person I've ever met. Anybody would feel threatened by you. I'm saying this because I like you, maybe even love." Rick said, his voice full of motion._

_The old Kate would've ran. She naturally pushed people away, because trusting people means you get hurt. But this time she wasn't going to run. Kate threw her arms around his neck, crashing her lips to his. "Make me forget Rick. Make me feel something." She whispered breathlessly._

* * *

_ A/N: This story was actually just supposed to be a twoshot, but after all the encouragement I've continued, yay! Any ideas, just review!_


	4. Juliet

_N: Sorry, this is long overdue. I've been sick for the whole week, and hadn't had the energy to do anything. We got season 8 though :)_

_The timeline is off, because it is an AUish story. And Kate is kinda OOC._

* * *

Kate's eyes snapped open before she quickly shut them, wincing at the brightness. Once she had adjusted she sat up, taking in her surroundings. They were unfamiliar; pictures adorning the walls, little mementos everywhere and soft, silky sheets.

Kate panicked for a bit, until she remembered she was at Rick's house. She sunk back into the sheets, letting the silk run over her bare legs.

Bare legs? She froze, quickly flipping the sheets off. Gone were the clothes she had been wearing and instead a baggy, grey top and shorts were there. She had clearly remembered not falling asleep, so someone else must've done and Kate had a hunch on who.

She sighed, swinging her legs off the bed. Making her way out of the room, and into the kitchen, Kate stared at all the modern appliances. Her eyes zeroing in on the coffee machine.

Kate was just about to grab a cup, when she heard the door opening. She heard the sounds of 2 pairs of footsteps, strange because it had only been her and Rick.

"Kitten?" A sharp voice spoke. Kate could hear the tap of heels, but also heard tiny footsteps getting closer to the kitchen. She thought about hiding, but cut the idea out, knowing it was stupid.

"Kate!"

Kate turned at the high-pitched voice. Little arms were already wrapped around her legs, a bright smile directed at Kate.

"Hey 'Lex." Kate greeted, returning the smile.

"Kate I've missed you so much! Mommy and I went to Paris, and she got me a new dress and hat. And it was super fun. Do you know they eat snails over there?" Alexis rambled, pulling a disgusted face.

Kate placed Alexis down, kneeling so she was at the same height. "I never knew they ate snails. That's gross. Have you had breakfast?"

Alexis shook her head. "I had gummy bears on the plane."

Kate tucked a stray piece of hair behind Alexis' ear. "Well why don't you go wash up, and wake your dad up too."

"M'kay." Alexis smiled, dashing out of the kitchen.

"Who are you?" A sharp voice asked. Kate stood, as she matched the voice to the owner.

She was tall, not as tall as Kate, but still clearing 5'9 in her heels. She had long, red hair and her eyes were covered with shades. This must've been Alexis' mom, no doubt having the same hair.

"I'm Kate. Nice to meet you." Kate held her hand out, which was dismissed, the red-head walking straight past it.

"Meredith. Where's Kitten?"

"Um Kitten?" Kate asked, drifting slightly behind her. Meredith pulled her shades off, facing Kate with a steely-blue glare.

"Richard Castle? I'm pretty sure he's the person that owns this loft."

"He's asleep." Kate stated. Meredith looked her up and down, and Kate suddenly felt self-concious in the baggy top and shorts, she was wearing.

"Who are you?" Meredith asked randomly.

"Kate Beckett." She said, not fully knowing what the question meant.

Meredith sat down on a stool, placing her sunglasses down. "You've told me your name already, but who are you to Richard?"

"I'm-um. I'm..." Kate was stammering. What was she to him? "I'm a friend."

Meredith scoffed. "I never knew he went for girls so young. You're like, what 20-21? And he's 24 or something, now. You're more like student of the month."

The words hit Kate, but bounced off, just as fast. "Student of the month? We're just friends."

"Just friends? Honey, you can never be just friends with that man. He'll make you fall in love with you, then dump you when the next bestest thing comes along." Meredith stated with a smile. Fake, of course.

"He's nothing like that. Why are _you _here anyway." Kate was on the verge of shouting now.

"I'm here to drop off _our _daughter. The child I had with the man we're talking about. And Richard always knows how to make me feel a little _welcome._" Meredith smirked, emphasizing the word 'welcome'.

"That's not going to happen now." Kate said. Meredith stood, circling around the bench and onto Kate's side.

"Oh believe me when I say, it's going to happen. I'm the mother of his child, he can't reject me. But you? Just watch, he'll be onto the next pretty, little thing that walks into his life. You're replaceable, especially on Tuesdays. That's when they come and collect the trash."

"Shut up." Kate whispered.

"And didn't you say your last name was Beckett? As in the daughter of Johanna Beckett? Is that why you're here? Daddy issues."

Anger flashed right in front of Kate, she raised her hand, but felt a strong grip on it. "What are you doing Kate?"

Rick was holding her hand, which she yanked free. "I-"

"She was going to hit me." Meredith shrieked with mock-disbelief. Kate shook her head, not knowing wether to look at Rick's disappointment, Alexis' horror or Meredith's smugness.

"Kate?" Rick pleaded in a low voice. "Were you going to hit her?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what- she just said some stuff and I-" Kate cut herself off, covering her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe she had nearly hit her, someone she just met.

"Kate, you can't hit someone because they said something." Rick said, disappointment evident on his face.

Kate ran out of the kitchen, going straight for the front door. She dashed out of the loft, never stopping her sprint. Even when she heard Rick telling her to stop.

* * *

Slamming the door to her apartment, Kate had no idea what she was thinking.

Did she regret going there last night? A bit. Did she regret nearly hitting Meredith? No way.

Yes, it would've been completely unlike her, but nobody messes with a Beckett. Especially when you say something like that, which sane woman wouldn't react?

Kate got the feeling that it really wasn't her fault. She was angry, but hurt at the same time. Angry and hurt at Meredith's words, but also hurt that Rick had done nothing for her.

But what did she expect? Kate was always going to be in second place to the mother of his child. She never really stood a chance.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Grudgingly she pulled it open, not knowing or caring who it was.

"What." She all but snarled. Rick was standing there, hand running anxiously through his hair. "You look terrible." Kate stated.

"Look, can I come in?" He asked. Kate slowly nodded, moving aside. "I'm sorry." He said, once inside.

"For what?"

"Alexis told me that she over-heard what Meredith said."

Kate felt self-concious, avoiding his gaze.

"Kate I'm really sorry. She doesn't know you, but I know her well enough to say that she feels threatened by you." Rick continued.

"She's threatened by me? Why I'm nothing special." Kate said, looking down at her bare feet.

Kate felt weird. She was confident, not this insecure thing. Rick lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You are one of the most amazing person I've ever met. Anybody would feel threatened by you. I'm saying this because I like you, maybe even love." Rick said, his voice full of emotion.

The old Kate would've ran. She naturally pushed people away, because trusting people meant you get hurt. But this time she wasn't going to run. Kate threw her arms around his neck, crashing her lips to his. "Make me forget Rick. Make me feel something." She whispered breathlessly.

* * *

_A/N: Done! Yes, it is kind of a disappointing wnding, but I can't write the M-rated stuff, and I felt like there wasn't anything else to explore._

_As Stana once said, it's better to end on top._

_Thank you guys so much for supporting this story. I love you guys._

_Kenzie x_


End file.
